


Celebrity

by Anti047



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Kinky, M/M, PWP, Sult Henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Celebrity

他接了一个电话。他的经理告诉他今天晚上有事可做了。  
Benjamin没有多想，无非是些有钱的上流社会的贵妇趁丈夫不在家想要放肆一把。他被带到一个高级酒店门前，这些事情他轻车熟路，他告诉前台经理自己的名字，那个女人给了他一个房间号。  
他走进电梯，在23楼找到了那个房间。那个房间门口站着保镖，两个高大结实的男人，穿着黑色的西装，就像电影里那样不苟言笑。  
“Benjamin.”其中一个说出了他的名字。  
“是我。”他把双手从裤兜里拿了出来，在身侧蹭了蹭，又不知道该放在哪里。  
另一个男人过来搜他的身，最后只从他身上搜出来一个未开封的避孕套。男人将那一小块塑料拿走了，“他不喜欢戴套。”  
他。Benjamin清晰地听到了那个单词。  
“他让你做什么你就照做。”这是他被推进房间里前听到的最后一句话，接着房门就被关上了。  
房间里放着音乐，原谅他只是个男娼听不出来这音乐到底属于什么流派。  
客厅里一片狼藉，各种衣服散落在沙发上和地上。茶几上满是空酒瓶和凌乱的杂志和报纸，Benjamin向卧室里张望了一下，并没有看见有人。  
“你迟到了。”声音突然从身后响起，Benjamin转过身，看到了一个男人，更准确的说，那个男人是Henry Cavill.  
“我可以解释……”Benjamin没说完就和Henry的嘴唇撞到了一起。  
Henry的嘴里全是酒气，但是过于甜了。Benjamin扣住Henry的脖子吻了回去，他对自己的身高很自信，他比Henry高出太多了，这使他能更容易的掌控这个吻。他用两个手指按住下颌骨挤开Henry的嘴，舌尖灵活的扫进去与Henry的舌头纠缠在一起。直到Henry再也不能踮着脚尖——你不能要求一个喝醉的人太多，他们终于结束了这个吻。  
“去床上。”Henry还环着Benjamin的脖子，蓝眼睛在灯光下流光溢彩，被吮吸得发红的嘴唇泛着水光。Benjamin立即感觉下身一紧，说实话，他之前的客户都是些干巴巴的老女人，这回他总算体会到了自己职业的福利。  
“听你的。”Benjamin一把捞起Henry，双手捧着Henry的浑圆的臀部的时候才发现除了那件深色的衬衫Henry什么都没有穿。  
感谢老天身材一直是他的卖点，虽然Henry比那些干瘦的女人重上许多，但是柔软的乳肉贴在胸膛上的感觉要比用硅胶填充的胸部好上许多。  
当Henry的后背碰着床单的时候他似乎清醒了一些，他认真的看着Benjamin的脸，好像要从上面辨认出什么来。  
“从后面，我喜欢从后面。”Henry说着，自顾自的翻了个身。  
Benjamin没有说什么，他倒是不在乎用什么姿势。他掀起稍长的衬衫，露出整个丰润的臀部。在他的拇指按上那圈鲜红的肉环他就知道Henry早就自己玩过了，透明的润滑液被挤出来，顺着大腿流下去。  
“嗯——”Henry在Benjamin伸进一个指节的时候哼出了声，“……说些什么。”  
Benjamin当然知道该怎么做。  
“你喜欢哪样？”Benjamin又伸进一根手指将肉环撑开，“是我用手指肏你，还是我骑在你背上肏得你说不出话来，只能哭着求我。”他将手指又往里送了送，碰上前列腺那一点的时候Henry发出了哭腔，“还是两个都要？”  
“两个都要，求你，求你。”Henry扭动着臀部，将腰压得更低，将臀部送到Benjamin面前。  
Benjamin拍了一下右边的臀瓣发出响亮的声音，他继续用手指旋转着按压那一点，另一只手握住Henry沾满前液的阴茎来回捋动。Henry毫不掩饰自己的声音，他像在哭又像是在发出享受的声音，湿热的内壁突然绞紧了Benjamin的手指，Henry的腰突然塌了下去，他低声尖叫着射了出来。  
这时Benjamin抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎缓慢地送了进去，在阴茎被柔软的内壁包裹的瞬间他忍不住低声咆哮，接着他开始了抽插。他本来应该等Henry过了不应期在开始肏他的，但他等不了了。  
Henry就像是淫荡的海妖，诱惑他进入他，甘愿为他神魂颠倒。  
“嗯、嗯——慢、慢点……”Henry的上半身完全瘫倒在床上，他结实的胳膊现在看来并没有什么作用。  
而Benjamin一手抓紧Henry的腰狠狠捣进去，上升贴在Henry的后背上，另一只沾满精液的手探到Henry胸前揉捏丰腴的胸部。柔软温暖的脂肪握在手里的感觉要比那些僵硬的硅胶好上许多，Benjamin快速的肏着，他的囊袋撞上Henry的发出的声音和水声混在一起，在加上Henry支离破碎的喘息声，Benjamin简直找不出能形容此刻的语言。  
“啊——！”Henry突然发出一声尖叫，接着他扭动着臀部像是求换的雌兽，“肏我，更加用力的肏我！Daddy，求你！”  
这简直太犯规了。  
Benjamin对准前列腺那一点飞快的捅进去又抽出来，肠壁像是痉挛一样的绞紧了他的阴茎，Henry的呻吟一声高过一声，全身泛着粉红色，大腿上的肌肉完全绷紧，颤抖着，臀部和会阴被撞得发红，润滑液和淫水四处飞溅。  
最后Henry哭着射了出来——而Benjamin甚至都没碰一下他的阴茎，绞紧的肠壁让他也射在了里面。他拔出还没有疲软的阴茎，将Henry反过来，拉起Henry的一条腿架在自己肩上，开始将自己射进去的东西掏出来。  
在他手指伸进去的时候Henry哼了一声开始喃喃自语，“Ben，Ben……”  
Benjamin没有多想，只当是自己的服务还算令人满意。


End file.
